Aside of the lake
by Aphrosee
Summary: Lukas and Natalia spend some time together before returning to their busy lives. APH Rarepair Exchange! NorBela. Fluff. Royalty AU.


Hello! This is a NorBela fanfic written for Kirishima for the APH Rarepair Exchange on Tumblr!

I really hope you like it!

Genre: Romance

Characters: Norway/Belarus

AU: Royalty

I don't own Hetalia.

...

The way the wind played with her hair as she lay down in that cold night under the starred sky, hypnotized him, not being able to look away, he found himself admiring her porcelain skin, those wonderful orbs observed the lake in front of them, falling in love with the quietness of the water, the reflection of them both showing proudly under the moonlight.

Lukas grabbed a strand of the platinum hair and played with it, braiding it while enjoying the soft voice of Natalia humming a familiar song for both of them. He knew the lyrics by heart, it was the one he played with his violin the day his father, King of Astind, had taken him to meet the princess of Larayma.

Once he finished with the braid, Natalia stopped humming, moving her hands to where the braid was supposed to be, touching it.

"Did I do it right?" Natalia didn't answer his question. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as she handed Lukas a small piece of strand for him to secure the braid. That seemed like an affirmative, and so, he tied it around.

Once again, the fell silent.

Lukas noticed that the night was being even colder as time passed, but he was so comfortable just lying there, without any responsibilities or duties, that he focused more on admiring the peaceful face of his lover, that relaxed on the lakeside.

"Should we go back?"

This time, Natalia asked, still staring at the lake. Her dress was already covered in dirt and grass.

Lukas removed his crown, feeling an intense temptation on throwing it in the lake.

"No, not yet"

He decided to lay beside her, with his head right next to hers. He could feel the grass wetting his clothes, but he didn't care. He grabbed Natalia's hand and tangled their fingers together. She let him do it as her gaze met his. There was no need for saying anything since they knew what the felt just by looking at their eyes. Natalia sat on the grass, feeling her back wet, which was a little uncomfortable.

Lukas moved his hand to remove her crown as well, while she stared directly into his eyes. He placed it next to his and with his hand, he let Natalia climb on top of him and lay, with her head on his chest. He moved his hand up and down her back.

The sound of the nature surrounding played a perfect role in the atmosphere. Both of them relaxed in each other's arms. A scene that not many people could witness, but as alone as they were, in the middle of the forest, they simply decided to show some affection before having to go back to the palace. The ball probably was still going on.

No one noticed when the princess took her fiancé away. Instead of being surrounded by people, they preferred to spend time alone and together.

"Big brother will get mad when he notices" Lukas chuckled but nodded. It was supposed to be a ball to celebrate their engagement, still, they preferred to celebrate alone. Natalia closed her eyes as she heard Lukas' heartbeat, it was calm and relaxing. She didn't say it out loud, though.

Time passed as they just lay there. The sun had already begun to rise and its light reflecting on the lake. Lukas groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He hadn't noticed when they fell asleep. He looked down to see that Natalia was still sleeping. He smiled. She looked like a porcelain doll. His clothes had dried thanks to the warm light and they felt stiff. Still, he didn't move, he focused on caressing Natalia's hair with his hand. The braid had loosened up already.

By that hour, he guessed that they were probably looking for them already. He wasn't worried about Emil, but Ivan was another topic. Maybe it was for the best to go back.

He stroked her cheek, trying to wake her up.

He could hear the birds and some other natural sounds, reminding him that the mourning had arrived. It didn't take too much time when Natalia finally woke up. Her cheeks painted a light red when she realized that she had slept on him. Her dress was stiff as well and her hair was full of twigs and small leaves. Lukas still found her beautiful.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Asked Lukas as he sat up with Natalia still on his lap. She hit his shoulder before leaning to press their lips together. It was a small kiss, but that was how hey liked it. Once they pulled away, Natalia leaned on him, hiding her face in his neck, closing her eyes once again.

Lukas took her crown and placed it on her head again, while she breathed softly against his skin. He removed some twigs as Natalia passed her arms around his neck.

Lukas passed his arms around her waist, as he, too, closed his eyes. Enjoying the warmth of their bodies, combined with the sunlight burning their skin, the minutes passed as hours and the day passed as seconds. They could feel their breaths, their heartbeat and for that moment, everything was perfect.

So quiet.

So peaceful.

Only them.

His queen, her king.

She knew they had to go back, he knew they couldn't just leave their duties aside, but during that moment, there only existed both of them and no one else.


End file.
